Divine Revenge
by FeatheredxHeart
Summary: Hermione is fed up w Ron. She just dumped him and he doesnt care. To get back at him Ginny is helping her with a little thing called a makeover. Ron's not the only one noticing Hermione's new look...DHr
1. The Makeover

A/N: okay this sort of thing is kinda new to me. I've tried writing before but I never really had any luck with it. I think this one might be better, but I'll never know unless you guys review. so please read and review and if you don't like it feel free to flame but if you liked it make sure to let me know so I'll know whether or not to continue. Thanks!

"RON I AM SICK OF YOUR BULL-SHIT!" I screamed "You copy my homework when you think I don't know behind my back and if you would just ask, Ron, I would help you. We have been going out for a year yesterday, which by the way you forgot that it was our anniversary, and I can't take anymore of your crap Ron! Its not just the homework and the anniversary either, it's all the disrespect thrown towards me and all the verbal abuse and I just cant take it anymore and I cant be your girlfriend anymore!"

I grabbed my books and headed out the portrait hole, but not before I could hear Ron grumbling to Harry about how it's my loss, not his.

"MY LOSS? Oh, just let him wait and see that when I'm not longer there to give him his homework on a silver platter. Then he'll be crawling back to me begging, 'Please Hermione we need you!' Ha! I'll be with someone else by that time and then he will realize just how much of a loss I was. Shit, I meant to go see Ginny, not go to the library."

I sighed as I walked back in through the portrait hole completely ignoring Ron saying that I was ugly and he was glad he wasn't my boyfriend anymore.

I ran up the flight of stairs to the 6th years dormitories only to see Ginny standing there waiting for me.

"I was starting to wonder how long it was gonna take you till you came up to see me," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, well I got distracted, sorry. Plus you and I both know that I didn't come up here to talk about how long it took me to get up here. Now seeing as you are my fashion guru and main stylist I need some serious help. I want to look so good on Monday when we get back to classes that Ron would wish he had never said those words to me." And I mean it. I want to look...well for lack of another more intelligent word ... hott!

"You got it. Now first things first, lets get into my room," the redhead said pulling me by the wrist into her bedroom.

"Okay now seeing as you always have to be organized we shall write down what you –"

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! My features aren't the only thing I want to change!!!

"Wait a sec Ginny. I'm not only looking for a change in looks. I want to change me. I don't want to be the stupid little bookworm that only thinks about her grades. I want people to notice me!" I whine.

"OH THANK GOD!! I wondered how long it would take you before you made this discovery. Okay well in that case we can just get some sleep and work things out in the morning. Since it'll be Saturday I'll take you down to Hogsmeade. There are tons of absolutely fabulous shops down there. You've got money right? Good. Then go to sleep and we'll discuss this in the morning. Nighty night!"

Hmm, its pretty dark in here isn't it. Too bad I can't sleep. Hmm maybe I'll count sheep. 1...2...3...4...5... ... ... ...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"GINNY TURN THAT THING OFF!" I can't believe she set the alarm for...5 AM!! What is she thinki-

"We need as much time as we can get. Now get out of your sleeping bag and start getting ready!" Ginny said in a commander-like tone.

Oh, that's what she was thinking...ugh...I am definitely not a morning person.

"GET UP!!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Jeez, I never knew she could be so demanding!

She looked at me right before we left and mumbled to herself "This is going to take a while."

"Ginny... I know that ...you're excited, ...and that's ...a good thing, ...but can we please...slow down...?" I knew I was out of shape, but really? I used to be one of the fastest kids in my primary school.

"No," well that was short, sweet, and to the point. Too bad it wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"We're here anyway." She turned to look at me her cheeks tinted pink from the cold weather.

"Well...that's good. Just...let me catch...my breath." This is _ridiculous_! I need to start working out apparently.

As I start to begin to breath normally Ginny drags my to s hair place called 'Terrific Tresses.' There was so many things too long at my brain couldn't process it. I had no idea there were this many product for just you _hair_!

"Amazing, huh?" well that's an understatement!

"Uh huh..."

"Well what can I do for you ladies?" questioned a perky blonde.

"A lot. My friend here needs a makeover. (Ginny!) You do. And I'm just here to help her."

"Wonderful! Just come right over here and I'll go get James, our best hairdresser, to come and attend to you." She said with a giggly little voice.

"Thank you so much" Ginny said as she pushed me into a chair.

"I hope you know what your doing." I said warningly. Please let this work! I think I would die if I looked even worse after this hair cut.

"Well what can I do for you gals today?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"She needs a lot of work done. I'm sure she has split end and everything, too. The look I need you to give her is to have her hair straight and show her how she can have it straight or relatively straight. I also want her to have highlights on that dull head of hers. I think a layered look would look nice too. As for the length, maybe a little bit longer than shoulder length." Ginny states as its not big deal. Well, I mean it shouldn't be a big deal but I still feel indignant! My hair isn't that bad! Whatever...as long as I look better

"That sounds terrific! Girl, when I'm done with you, you are going to look absolutely fabulous!

I'd better...

2 hours and many comments from Ginny later I given a mirror and told to look.

"So what do you think?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"I ... I ... I don't know what to say...it's magnificent!" Wow! It's actually straight! And no longer that ugly mousy brown, but a slightly darker brunette color with dark blonde and a medium colored highlights all over blended so wonderfully it looked natural.

"You did a fantastic job! I can't believe this is my hair!! Thank you so much! This'll show 'em all!" I said triumphantly

When we walked out of the store I had a bag full of new products including a new shampoo, conditioner, straightening gel, and a new brush.

"Next, clothes. Enough said. Let's Go." Ginny seemed that she was even more excited about this. And I mean quite frankly I couldn't blame her. Let's face it...clothes shopping is the best activity ever. And in my mind, it is most definitely a sport.

We walked into 'Alice's Amazing Attire' and 10 minutes later I found Ginny walking towards me with a stack full of clothes shoving them into my arms and then pushing me into a dressing room with the only directions being "I want to see everthing!"

I tried on 37 pairs of pants, 43 miniskirts, 98 shirts including tank top and sweaters, button-ups and screen-t's. I tried on low cut shirts, tight shirts, loose shirts, hip hugger jeans, hip hugger skirts. I tried on sweatshirts, sweat pants, polo's, and much, much more. As I would throw out pieces of clothing to Ginny that she and I didn't like she would just replace it with more clothes.

4 hours later I think I tried on every piece of clothing in that store in every color it was made in. We left with arms full of 18 pairs of pants, 27 miniskirts, and 53 shirts. My entire new wardrobe.

"Ginny are we done yet?" I was tired and I didn't think there was anything else we could have possibly done. _And_ I was hungry.

"No." she said simply

"Then can we at least stop to get something to eat? I am starving here"

She nodded in agreement and we walked into a local sandwich place.

A half an hour later we had finished eating, Ginny paid the bill and pulled me out.

"Now where?" I said, seeing the glint in her eyes.

"Shoes," was all she said.

I sighed, letting her drag me into 'Shimmering Shoes'. I didn't even know this many shoes existed!

This time I was more interested and started picking shoes out. It only took us an hour to pick out 7 pair of new shoes. Ginny told me we would come back another day to finish this shoe shopping. According to her, no woman can have too many shoes.

As we exited the store, we had in my bags one pair of Audio tennis shoes, one pair of Nike running shoes (so I could get in shape), one pair of black knee length boots, one pair of pink flip-flops, and two pair of stilettos.

"_Now_ are we done." This is the most whining I had done in my entire life. Congratulations Ginny!

"No. We still have two more things to cover. I'll save the best for last. That means we are going to cosmetics."

And with that I was once again dragged into another store.

Ginny managed to conjure up five of the employees who immediately started putting things next to my face with a whole bunch of colors, pulling out lipsticks, glosses, and lip liners, eye shadows, eye liners, blushes, foundation, concealer, and many other products I didn't know what they were.

It took a ridiculous 1 and a half before I was able to leave that hellhole. I swear it was so crazy in there I don't remember anything they told me. All I know is that I left with black eyeliner, curling mascara, and eyelash curler, blush, clear lip-gloss, and a pink-tinted lipstick.

"Okay one more store and then I'm done Ginny. We have been shopping for 9 hours!! I am exhausted and if we don't go back to the castle after this store you will personally have to drag me to the stores"

"Sounds fun" was Ginny's sardonic reply. "We only have one shop left. I think I'll surprise you and not tell you till we are there. Come along."

Oh jeez where is she taking me now? Oh God not there!! Of coarse... how silly of me to forget. This is Ginny we are talking about. Of coarse she would have to wait to torture me with _lingerie_ being the last store. I could just kill her sometimes.

"Thanks a lot Ginny. So glad you saved the best for last!" I said as sarcastically as I could without giving away the panic I was feeling.

"Yes, so am I. Now you are not allowed to buy anything that covers a lot. That is a rule I am making and if you don't follow it I will be forced to pick things out for you. And yes that is a threat."

.... Again I could kill her sometimes.

"Fine." I said She thinks I can't pick anything good out. Just her wait and see.

As I wonder through the store I pick out 7 thongs and 5 bras which are in a variety of styles.

"There...happy?" I ask.

"Yes, very. Now lets go pay." She replies.

Shit. Me being the stupid naïve person I am thought she would say that my choices were _too_ revealing. Damn, I should have known better.

I pay for them and as we leave I realize that it is 3 o'clock. I spent 10 hours shopping for this makeover. This better be damn-site worth it. (A/N: I was going to end here but I decided to go on. Hope it was worth it)

"Let's go." said Ginny, who looked just as exhausted as I felt.

As we walked back I decided I couldn't take carrying all these heavy bags and boxes and shrank them and placed them in my pocket.

"Well Ginny I hope you realize that I really do appreciate what you have done for me. I just hope this was all worth it. I don't want anyone to see me until Monday. They'll probably all think that I'm all upset over your stupid brother, no offense, but I'll let them think that. They'll all realize how wrong they all were on Monday." I said and couldn't help feeling more confident, especially with this new hair cut and pockets full of hundreds of new items.

"Well, personally, I think that is an excellent idea. You'll blow them away on Monday and I feel blessed to be a part of this wonderful transformation. Since you don't want to be seen this may seem a bit extreme, but do you want me to fly you up to our dorms so no one sees you?"

"Sure. I hate heights, but seeing as how I am trying to change myself, I think I'll try it."

"Awesome! Follow me."

It took about 5 minutes to get over to the quidditch closet where all the old emergency brooms were.

"Now this might be a little of a rough ride since these brooms are crap, but you'll get over it soon. Plus, it'll be so much faster to go this way instead of going through the entire school, sneaking around so you don't get seen. You ready? Good, hold on tight."

I took those last words to heart and clinged onto her like my life depended on it, which in a way it did. Luckily, we were able to get to Ginny's room in about 30 seconds. She opened the window and in I walked. I watched Ginny fly gracefully back to the ground and walk back to the closet and place the broom back where it was. She then walked up to the school and through the big wooden doors.

She came through her room doors about 10 minutes later with her arms full of food. I thanked her profusely and conjured up two cups with my wand and filled them with pumpkin juice.

Over then next 3 hours until it was time for her to go to dinner we enlarged then bags and boxes that were in my pocket, went up to my room since Ginny said Lavender and Pavarti and the rest of the girls were all at lunch. Ginny made all of my clothes, including my underwear and bras, disappear. We then placed all of my clothes and shoes and make-up and lingerie into drawers, closets, and had the make-up placed orderly around a vanity mirror. All of the girls had separate bathrooms, and seeing as how I never had anything worth borrowing, none of the girls would even think to go through anything that was mine.

Ginny went down to dinner and promised to bring me back up some food. As I waited behind her door for her to come I could here Ron questioning Ginny about me.

"Are you bringing her up food? What does she need more food for? She's already fat enough. I'm sure she's crying up there as well. Haha what a dumbass."

"Ron, even if you are my brother, you are still a self conceded asshole!"

Oh, I love you Ginny! You are the best friend anyone could ever have!

"Thank you so much Ginny!" as said as she walked in to her room. I hugged her tightly until I realized I was crushing the food she brought up for me.

"Oh, sorry. It's just I heard what you told Ron and I don't think anyone has ever stood up for me like that ever before! Just...thanks."

"Oh Hermione, if I could do it again I would. There is no thanks needed, but thank you for thanking me. Now eat!"

As soon as we had both finished eating we crashed. It had been a long day and we both welcomed the sleep graciously.

"Hermione wake-up darling. It's Monday, your big debut. We need to get ready. I'll go in your room and get your some clothes and all the other stuff. Go get in the shower and don't forget to use the straightening solution you bought. Oh I can't wait to see everyone's faces."

I took my shower, welcoming the warm water. My new shampoos smelled heavenly of the lightest and softest vanilla, as did the straightening gel.

I got out wrapped in a towel and dried my hair magically so it would have the same effect as if I had just blow-dried it at home. Ginny had already placed my clothes on the counter for me and apparently was waiting to put my make-up on, at least for today until I got the hang of doing it myself.

I put on my pink thong followed by tight hip-hugger jeans which were faded to just the right shade of blue. I then placed my bra on and then my super cute, low cut pink tank top that fitted my curves perfectly. Last year the students decided they didn't want to wear robes all the times, so they wore normal clothes except for when they were in classes and the teachers didn't say anything about it so that is what everyone still does. I walked out to Ginny's room and all she could say was 'wow!'

I let her put my make-up on, which looked amazing when she was done and then I went to go get socks and I put my Audios on. When I went to look at the mirror I didn't recognize myself. There was such a dramatic change it was unbelievable. If no one noticed this, they had to be blind.

Ginny was sure that everyone was now in the Great Hall and it would be perfect to make my entrance.

We walked out of the of the Gryffindor common room and down the deserted hallways. Ginny was smiling the most I had ever seen her.

"Okay Ginny, I know you're really excited, hell you're probably more excited then I am. But if you can try and keep your face neutral of if you have to smile act like I just told you a joke or something so it doesn't look like your laughing because of my change."

"Got it. Here we go."

We walked in and the hall got so quiet. No one was talking, just staring at me. I think Ginny could become an actress. Through all of that she kept a straight face the whole time. We went to our usually places at the Gryffindor table...only this time away from Harry and Ron. All eyes were on them and their casual demeanor made the conversations start again with a roar. Bits and pieces of conversations could be heard.

"Wow is that _Hermione_?!" "_Damn_! She's looking hott!" and a much larger collage of comments.

"Ginny, I love you!" I whispered. "I really owe you one!"

"No you don't. As much as you have helped me over the years just think of this as one big huge payback."

"Deal."

"Okay I really got to go, potions...ugh! And still have to go get my robe and my books. I'll see you at lunch though. Thanks again!"

I walked out the hall feeling eyes following me from every direction. As I walked up the stairs to the portrait hole I could help but feel triumphant seeing Ron with his mouth open the whole time unable to stop staring. Severed him right.

As I start to walk into the potions class room I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hello, Granger." The first boy to notice, and it's the hottest guy in school. I feel blessed. Yes, its Malfoy, but even I can't deny the fact that the man looks like a god.

"Malfoy." I say, acknowledging him. He seemed to be struggling whether or not to say something so to try and help him out I say as kindly as possible, "are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that – " he started. Too bad I would never find out what he was going to say, at least not today, because he was ever so rudely interrupted by a confident looking male red head coming out way.

A/N: okay so that was the first chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it!! if you liked it I'll continue...let me know!


	2. Potions

A/N: wow thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially c-h-l-o-e-06 thank you for your wonderfully long review. I think is kind of screwed up right now so I'll do my best to get this out ASAP. I am very sorry that this chapter is much shorter than the last but I wanted to get this idea out of the way before I went on with the story. I am currently writing the 3rd chapter and hopefully it will be out very soon. Thanks again for review and don't forget to review again!!

Disclaimer: if u don't kno that I don't own harry potter then y r u even here? I mean really…come on….

Ron was walking right towards me and had the audacity to come up and put his arm around me. He started to say something but I was in no mood to even listen. After all, he was the one that said it was "my loss not his." Ha! And he thinks he still has even a chance with me? No way in hell! I push his arm off of me forcefully and saunter to the other side of the room, as far away from Ron as I can get.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys." I hear a mocking voice say from behind me.

Shit. I forgot this class was with Slytherins. Just my luck. I don't even need to look around from my wooden desk. I can feel his smirk on me while his slut, Pansy, clutches his very toned arm like her life depended on it. Stupid whore.

"I'm talking to you Granger. The least you could do is respond," said the dangerously sexy blonde said from behind me.

Not only can I feel Dra-no Malfoy's eyes on me, but also an infuriating red head's. Hmmm…this should piss him off nicely.

"Yes, Malfoy?" I ask as flirtatiously as I can while I turn around slowly. I make sure to keep eye contact with Malfoy the whole time, but position myself so I can see Ron out of the corner of my eye.

"I-I was j-just saying…" stuttered Malfoy.

Ha! I, Hermione Anne Granger made Draco Malfoy STUTTER!!

"Stuttering Malfoy? Tut-tut. Would have never thought you were the type. I mean I know I look good, but I didn't think you were of that opinion also." I say with no hesitation, maintaining my eye contact. His eyes seem to flicker for a second and if you hadn't been staring into them there would have been no way you could have seen it.

Ha! Bet no one saw _that_ coming. I turn around and glance at Ron. His face is a brighter red then his hair his eyes are squinted and his mouth is pressed tightly together. Well, I think that went well!

It took Malfoy a second to process what I had said and, too bad for him, it was a second too long. As Professor Snape came into his classroom with his black robes billowing, all talk silenced and everyone pulled out their quills, ink, and parchment.

"Today, you will concoct an advanced potion. It is a love potion, but it is not what you initially think of when a love potion comes to mind. Does anyone have any ideas as to what this potion is?" Snape said with an air of superiority in his oily voice.

Oh, I think I may know what it is. As I put my hand up in the air, Snape calls on me right away, looking thankful that maybe one of his 7th years would know what on earth he was talking about.

"Professor, are you talking about the Indizi di Amore potion?" I asked curiously.

"Why, yes Mrs. Granger, you would, as usual, be correct. Now can you tell me what the Indizi di Amore potion does?" he asked me challengingly.

"Yes, professor. The Indizi di Amore potion, roughly translated means Love's clues. In this potion you will look into the cauldron and see two clues that will have something to do with your true love. No one else can see what your clues are and you will be able to see your clues for only one minute." I responded confidently, leaning back into my chair.

"Once again, that is correct. You will be partnered for this potion and, no, you will not choose who your partners are. Professor Dumbledore is pushing for house unity so, unfortunately for you, you will be partnered with someone from the opposite house."

Damn! Well maybe not. I might not be –

"Granger, your partner is Malfoy. Potter your partner…"

Nevermind. Fine. Since I'm partnered with Malfoy I think I'll have some fun with this.

I turn to face the blonde god and look him over, making sure that he sees this, and I pull my hand up and gesture with my finger for him to come over. (I made sure to do all of this while everyone else was going to find their partners.)

As he comes towards me like a little puppy dog I can't help but feel pleased with myself. I practically have Draco Malfoy, the hottest guy Hogwarts has seen, begging at my feet, and I have done all of this just to shove it all up Ron's sorry ass. Who knew I could be this cunning?

"You called?" he says with a smirk sexy enough to make any girl weak in the knees. (Me being no exception.)

"Why yes, yes I did. You are my partner after all, Draco. Now would you be kind enough to go get our ingredients?" I said enticingly. Hmm…if I can get guys to do my every will, maybe I should have a makeover more often.

" Of coarse, wouldn't want to upset everyone's favorite mudblood." He said, finally coming out of his trance.

Instead of giving him any reaction, I just stand there and smile at him as he goes to fetch the ingredients.

By the time he had come back I had already written down all of the directions on a sheet of parchment so I wouldn't have to look at the blackboard every 30 seconds.

As we chopped, sliced, measured, and poured, I made sure to "accidentally" bump into him on a number of occasions just to see his reaction, which were quite amusing.

We split the potion into two very large cups, one for him and one for me. The last step was to add a strand of your hair and watch the cup. We did, and waited.

I stared intently into my cup as colors swirled around until it formed the first clue.

It was a rose. If I hadn't been looking for things different about it I would have never been able to spot the details. It was a crimson rose with an emerald stem, with thorns of silver and the tips of the petals were outlined in gold.

The colors swirled again and a much smaller object was portrayed. A ring. A simple silver ring with ruby gemstone at the center. After about 30 seconds the image then enlarged to show that the inside of the silver band had writing on it. I pulled the cup closer to try and read what the image said. 'L'amour entre un lion et un dragon est eternal.' It was obviously engraved in a different language so I wrote it down thinking I would look it up later. The image disappeared and I looked up to find Draco staring at what I had just written down.

"Why did you write that?" he asked, slowly sitting down in his chair, looking as though he had just been hit with a bludger.

"Well it was in my clue. Why do you ask? Do you know what it means?" I said, almost afraid for the answer.

"Yeah, it means 'the love between a lion and a dragon is eternal.' It's French, the language of love. What was your clue that that was on?" He said still looking dazed.

"Um…a ring." I said trying to get over the shock of what the message meant. "Why?" I asked after I had gotten my voice back

He looked up at me, searching my eyes. "Because I saw the same thing."

A/N: again sorry for the shortness. Okay c-h-l-o-e-06 please fill me in on what exactly a beta reader does cuz I'm pretty clueless. Hmm…ya okay well u know what to do so click that little purple button and review away! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last time..u really don't know how much they encourage me to continue. Ya well u don't care anymore lol so just review! **HaPpY ThAnKsGiViNg!!!**


	3. Intervention & the ring

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Oh and btw Daydreamer39 thank you for your umm…opinion and in response to it all I have to say is that if you don't like it don't read it – it's as easy as that. Okay well here is the next chapter - hope ya'll like it! don't forget to review!!

"Y-you what?" I asked stupidly, unable to comprehend what Draco had just said.

"I saw the same thing, as one of my clues. That ring. It was silver, with a ruby crystal in it! It had that saying engraved on the inside, did it not?" he said, in a voice that seemed to be panicking.

"Yea, but what -?" I started, but was never able to finish, because Snape dismissed class at that moment and everyone made too much noise to continue our confused conversation.

I threw my books into my bag and hurried out of the classroom not waiting for anyone. I was so deep in thought, I was completely oblivious to Ron walking behind me, until he came up and forcefully grabbed my arm and spun me around. He grabbed my other arm and threw me against the wall. What the hell did he think he was doing?

"RON STOP! LET GO OF ME!" I cried, his grip on me was starting to hurt and I could feel bruises beginning to form.

"No, you slut! What the hell do you think your playing at? You think anyone will like you anymore when you're a whore? I don't think so you damn know-it-all. That's all you'll ever be!" he whispered in my ear dangerously.

"Ron, I hate you! Now let me go!!" I whispered trying to hide my fear of him. His actions were never this aggressive before and it scared me.

He pushed his whole body against me, kissing me painfully with fury. I tried to move but he was much stronger than I was and overpowered me easily. There was nothing I could do. I would have never thought that Ron would do this to me. I mean I knew he got jealous easily but he had never turned violent towards me before.

With tears falling from my fearful eyes and past my cheeks, I prayed that someone would save me.

"Weasley! Let her go!" I heard someone say from in front of me. I opened up my eyes only to see that the person who saved me was the last person I would have expected - Draco Malfoy, rage filling his stormy, gray eyes.

Ron turned to look at him and scoffed. As he let go of my bruising lips, I could taste blood trickling into my mouth.

"What do you want Malfoy? There is nothing here that concerns you so just keep on walking." Ron said sadistically.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong there. There is something here that concerns me. It happens to be the same person you are abusively attacking. Let her go." Draco said threateningly.

Why do I concern him?

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you? You have no right to tell me what to do." Ron said, eyes narrowing as his temper rose further.

"And you have no right to abuse Hermione. Let her go or else." Draco stated in a voice that was so steadily filled with hatred it scared me.

Ron laughed openly, ridiculing Draco as he did so.

"Or else what? You'll call me names? Oh I'm so scared! Why don't you go cry to your -"

WHAM!

Draco's fist crashed into Ron's nose. Ron was so shocked, that he let go of my hands to cup his now bleeding nose.

I quickly ran away from Ron and unconsciously into Draco's arms. He placed his arms snuggly and protectively around me, until we both realized what we were doing and jumped away from each other.

"You BASTARD!" Ron hissed maliciously.

He threw a punch at Draco's face but Draco ducked and Ron hit the brick wall behind his instead. When he pulled back there was blood streaming from his knuckles.

Draco took this opportunity to punch Ron right in the chest, hitting him dead on and knocking the wind out of him.

"Don't touch her again! You don't deserve her!" Draco said as he spit in Ron's face. He turned and walked away.

Not wanting to stay with Ron, I quickly ran after Draco.

"Malfoy!" I yelled, hoping he would stop. He didn't.

"Malfoy!" I yelled again, a little louder - still no reaction.

"Draco!" I finally yelled as a last attempt to get his attention. He stopped.

I ran to catch up to him and turned him around to face me.

"Why did you do that back there? Why did you save me?" I asked, exceedingly confused about what had just happened.

"Because I can't stand to see girls abused just because men think they are superior to them." He stated, looking deeply into my eyes.

Wow, those eyes really are a killer.

"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come." I said softly breaking eye contact and looking at the floor.

My eyes caught something glimmering on Draco's left hand. Oh my God…

"Draco. That ring. May I see that ring?" I asked, pulling his hand up closer to me.

He doesn't say anything but pulls it off and places it in my hand. He starts to walk away, but pauses and calls back:

"By the way Dumbledore wanted to see us."

I stare at the ring. Oh my God! This is the ring - only in a male version! It's big and bulky, like a college ring would look like. It had the silver band, the ruby held in the center. I looked closer and felt faint. On the inside it had "L'amour entre un lion et un dragon est eternal" engraved gracefully on it. Now this is weird!

I turn and run in the direction Draco was headed, having no idea where I am going. Then I remember that he said Dumbledore wanted to see us, so I head in that direction. When I reach the statue guarding his office I see Draco leaning lazily against it, waiting for me.

"Draco, where did you get this ring?" I asked curiously.

"My mother gave it to me, right before I left to come here this summer. She gave it to me saying simply, 'You will know what to do when the time comes.' I had no idea what that meant until now." He answered, standing up from his lazy position and gradually walking closer to me.

"Tootsie Roll." He then said and before I could respond he had pulled me into Dumbledore's office, strode over to a chair, and sat down in it, awaiting Dumbledore's announcement.

I followed his example and sat in the chair next to it.

Dumbledore smiled at us and begin his speech.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for not letting you know about this earlier. Due to the Final Battle, which you know of coarse we were victorious in, the rest of the teachers and I were unable to come to a decision right away. But, now that we have come to a decision, it would be silly not to let you know what we have decided. You Mr. Malfoy, and you Miss Granger, are our new head boy and head girl. I am very pleased to let you know that we will also be trying out a house unity theory, which is why you will be sharing a common room this year along with your own rooms. That is all. Your professors have already been alerted as to why you are late. Good day."

Oh good. I don't have to explain why I wasn't in the first half of class. As we walk out of Dumbledore's office Draco and I turn to go in opposite directions.

As I reach the charms classroom, I realize that I still have Draco's ring in my hand. As not to lose his ring, I undo my necklace clasp and place the ring around it so it falls next to my heart pendent that I had hanging previously. I'll give this back to Draco another day.

A/N: okay that was only a little bit longer than the last chapter and therefore I apologize, but hopefully enough went on in this chapter to make up for it. okay that's all I have to say right now so please please please review!


	4. Dorm room

A/N: wow thank you once again to everyone who reviewed! They make me sooo happy!! lol okay well quite frankly I have no idea what I am going to write in this chapter so…we'll see I have a feeling it's just going to be a kind of getting settled chapter but I'm not sure yet. I know that I am going to spend a lot of time describing the room and the walls so …yea that's basically all this chapter is. Read it any way cuz there's only one way to find out what I wrote so R&R!! Thanks oh and btw I just wanted to let u know that it might be a bit longer between updates now that I've re-started school from thanksgiving break so I have homework and such now. I will try my bestest (ya I no that's not a word but I like it anyway) to get chapters out but I don't know how long it will be between updates. Just hang w. me thanks!

"Ginny I really think I like him…" I whispered, afraid of being over heard by anyone else.

"Hermione, you and him have detested each other since your first year which makes that about 6 years. That's a long time for you to start ignoring and suddenly fall for him. I mean I don't want to see you get hurt Mione." Ginny stated, trying to reason with me to re-think my actions before I rushed into anything.

"Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to accompany me and Mr. Malfoy for a bit so I can get you acquainted with your head dormitories?" Professor McGonagall said sternly. I saw a flicker of that platinum blonde splendor from behind her and felt butterflies in my stomach.

What the hell? I've never felt that with anyone else I've fancied – not that I'm saying I do fancy him. I mean Ginny made a good argument, why should I suddenly forget all the times he's called me 'mudblood' and made fun of me? No I shouldn't. Maybe I should give him some of his own medicine. See how much he likes getting taunted.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts to pay close attention to where our dorms were. I wouldn't want to get lost and have to ask Dra-no-Malfoy for directions there.

It seemed like forever that we had climbed stairs, taken lefts and then rights. Our professor suddenly halted in front of a huge painting.

Its frame was intricately intertwined with bands of silver and gold. On the canvas, paint had been splashed to form a woman who held a phoenix propped on her shoulder. The lady looked no older than 30 and had beautiful blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was so smooth it looked like porcelain. She was adorned with a rose colored dress that flowed freely behind her and she was sitting on a white marble bench. The phoenix was black with streaks of red throughout her feathers. It had bright yellow eyes that looked like a cats and stood perched so still it looked fake.

"Hello, Melanie. Scarlet pixies," McGonagall said to Melanie, who was apparently the lady in the portrait.

Melanie swung forward to let us in and as I climbed up I let out and involuntary, audible gasp.

It was the perfect clichéd common room. It had a red couch with silver pillows and a green couch with gold pillows. There was an entire wall filled with books upon books and in the corner was a small table that had a replica of the portrait to the kitchens to the left of it.

"Miss Granger, your bedroom is to the left, and Mr. Malfoy, to the left. There is one bathroom in between the two rooms. In order to get into your rooms you must tell your password to your portrait and it will let you enter. You may make up your password, just don't forget it. You can change you password whenever you wish, just make sure to alert your portrait. Feel free to inspect your what will be your new home for the next nine months; I shall see you in class tomorrow. Good night." And with that she departed

I walked up to my portrait, eager to see what my new room looked like. The image leading to my bedroom was of a little girl with dark brown hair, bright, familiar looking green eyes, and glowing pink cheeks, playing in the snow. She looked up at me and smiled, saying energetically "Hi! My name is Tiffany! Password?"

I thought for a moment and then decided on my favorite summer desert.

"Frozen Strawberries," I replied smiling back at her. "Umm, is that your mother out there? It looks like you two have to same eyes." I asked, pointing to the portrait guarding our common room.

"Yup, and that's my brother over there." she said pointing to Draco's portrait. As I was looking over, she had swung forward, allowing me to enter my room.

It was breathtakingly huge. My bed was king size with a burgundy canopy covering the top and sides and draped at the foot of the bed. The comforter was covered in a layer of dark red silk, but was about two or three inches thick from fluffy padding. I had 5 pillows all gold, and the center pillow had a red rose embroidered on it.

There were two windows, one on each side of my bed, and a vanity mirror against another wall. There was the door that led to the bathroom, and then a closet for all of my clothes.

The base color behind all the walls was a smooth, dark, creamy beige color. Each wall seemed to represent a different season, but all of the paintings flowed together. On the wall behind my bed, the season appeared to be summer and there was a painted trellis with roses climbing up it. The roses had a gold stem and leaves, and the petals were crimson. Moving towards the wall where the entrance to the bathroom was located there were stray petals that seemed to be floating in the painted wind. The petals slowly mixed with leaves, until the roses' petals were non-existent. On the wall that was that was clearly fall, there was a big oak tree, whose trunk was to the left of the bathroom door and its branches over looked the framing around the door. The leaves on the old oak tree were orange, red, brown, and a few green. There were still plenty of leaves on the vast branches of the tree, but many of them had already littered the base of the wall. As the leaves once again got picked up in the "wind" and floated towards the 'winter' wall, they seemed to disintegrate into pieces of what appeared to be glitter. The white, sparkling glitter was falling from the dark gray clouds that were bordering the top of the wall and the ceiling. This was the wall that the vanity mirror was up against and there had been snow painted to look as though it had fallen on the piece of furniture. To the right of the mirror was a snowman in a top hat with a scarf wrapped around its "neck." Eventually, the glittered snow glided to the last wall, ultimately forming into rain droplets, which were falling from clouds that were connected to the snow clouds. Through the clouds on the 'spring' wall, you could see the sun shining through, making a rainbow. The droplets of rain trickled down on flower blossoms in the green grass. There were blossoms on every inch of the bottom of the wall and as the rain continued to "fall" the flowers fell further into bloom. By then end of the spring wall there was a patch of yellow tulips in full bloom. The petals from the last few tulips then picked up in the painted wind and flew into the summer wall fading into orange and then red and then turning into rose petals before hitting the trellis, where the circle continued again.

As I looked at the elaborately painted walls and paused at the spring wall, I noticed cursive writing in gold paint across the red band in the rainbow. I gasped as I read in a whispered voice: "L'amour entre un lion et un dragon est eternal." I looked down at the delicate gold chain with the ring hanging on it and walked quickly to the portrait hole and out past the little girl. I took about 5 steps to Draco's portrait and knocked loudly.

As he stepped out, I noticed that he was only in his green silk boxers. DAMN!! I knew he looked good but I didn't know it was this good. Wait! Remember what Ginny told you! Yeah, he looks good, but you don't want him to find –

"I know I look good Granger, but I didn't know you were of that opinion too." He said cocking his eyebrow and smirking at me.

Shit. I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass when I said that in potions yesterday.

"For your information _Malfoy_, I didn't call you out to stare at you, as much as you would like to flatter yourself. I came out here to ask you about this." I said, trying to keep my dignity, as I undid the clasp and slide the ring down the chain and into my hand.

"What does it mean?"

A/N: You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out what it means!! Sorry! Lol yea I kno that chapter kinda sucked but im sure you will get over it. oh and thanks to my great, GREAT friend heather for thinking up that awesome name for Hermione's portrait to her bedroom! It's the best and so is she. I could of never have done it wit out u! Love ya girl - she wrote that lol anyways n the next chapter you will hear the bout the bathroom but it def wont be as detailed … okay so anyway even though I think this chapter kinda sucked please review !!! and don't forget that if u guys review I will have more motive to update sooner!! Merci!!


	5. The explanation maybe

"_What does it mean?"_

He started to back away but I grabbed hold of his wrist before he could completely turn around.

He halted and then slowly turned around and looked deeply into my eyes. It was intimidating; his steely gray eyes covered in a cloud of what couldn't be deciphered.

"Let go of me, Granger" he whispered dangerously.

"Not until you tell me what this means!" I stated determinedly, even though I wanted nothing more than to let go of him when he was in this state.

"Let go of me and I'll tell you, damn it!"

Needless to say, I dropped his arm.

He held out his hand expectantly and I stared at it. What did he want? I just let go of his wrist and he wants me to take his hand?

"The ring…" he said like he was talking to a five-year old. I handed it over, blushing for my stupidity.

He enclosed his hand over the band and walked over to the couch and sat down. I followed him, a bit unsure of his actions and sat on the chair across from the couch. I watched, as he began to examine

" My mother gave this to me, at the beginning of the year. She told me it was her class ring from Beabatuens, her wizarding school, and to keep it to always remember her. She told me that she realized a few days back that she had never given me anything that had belonged to her. The hugged me good-bye and then I ran onto the train. I looked the ring over many times while on the train and finally placed it on my finger right before I got off, unable to figure _one_ thing out about it. I had taken it on and off and fiddled around with it, thinking until it hurt. I didn't realize what it meant until potions the other day, where this ring, only what seemed to be a females version, shone brightly in the goblet. It had the magnified saying on it and I was stunned that I hadn't seen it before. I immediately knew what the engraving meant, because my mother had taught me French when I was a child, since she spent 7 years of her life in France. In those few minutes while you badgered me about what it meant, I realized that you-"

"HERMIONE! Thank goodness I found you!"

Oh perfect timing, Harry! Really swell. In fact, I couldn't have planned it better myself!

"What do you need!" I yell back, exasperated.

"I need your help! This potions essay is due tomorrow and I _know_ you've done it. I've been working on it for 2 hours and I only have an inch to show for it!"

"Umm, Harry I was kinda in an important conversa-"

"No, Granger, its fine."

As he stood up to leave it became evident that Harry had not yet seen him.

"Ferret, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing as I have a shiny silver badge that says 'HEAD BOY' and you don't this is now _my_ common room and not yours so I suggest you shut your mouth unless you want me to start deducting points. And really, giving you a warning is being generous on my part."

Draco turned to leave, walked to his bedroom portrait, paused and turned back to look at me.

For once I was able to see a change in him. He hadn't called me anything bad all day.

"Later, Mudblood."

Guess that didn't last long. Ginny was right I really shouldn't like him. He'll never change.

"Hermione…HERMIONE!"

I snapped out of my "trance."

"What!"

"Essay…me… help!" he said annoyed with my remoteness.

"Okay give me your paper, let me see what you have so far…"

I woke up feeling exhausted, but didn't know why. Then I remembered I was up till 3 helping Harry with his silly assignment that I had finished last week.

I stretched and walked into the bathroom. It was stunning. The facets were crystal, so when they were turned on you could see the water flowing smoothly out of it. The sink top was marble, as was the bathtub. The bathtub was big enough to fit at least 8 people…not that 8 would ever be in there at the same time on my watch.

I looked at my watch and realized it was 7:45. I didn't have time for a bath so I jumped in the shower and summoned my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash to me.

I poured the vanilla scented shampoo in my hair and massaged my head. I then lathered my head with my creamy conditioner while I scrubbed my body clean with an apple smelling body wash.

When I stepped out of the shower and ran some of my straightening serum through my hair and dried it with a spell. I put on my clothes, a red halter with a jean mini skirt that was frayed at the end and for my feet I had on a pair of strappy black sandals. I threw my school robes over top and applied my make-up before stood back to look at my work. Not bad!

I grabbed my bag and headed down to breakfast.

Just as I reached the portrait leading to the rest of the castle I heard Draco come out of his room.

I turned and saw him coming towards me and before I could stop myself I asked if he wanted to walk with me. Damn! I was supposed to be being mean to him like he was to me the past 6 years, not inviting him to walk with me. Oh well.

"Sure," was all he said.

We didn't speak the entire way down and when we got to the doors all he did was nod to me as he turned and walked to the Slytherin table.

I walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny, who had her head resting on her arms, trying to get any sleep she could before classes.

"Wake up, sleepy head." I said while shaking her awake.

"Nmph!" was all I got as a reply.

"What's your first class?"

"Charms. You?"

"Transfiguration," I said, "then double potions. Yay…not!"

"Well you'd better eat something else you'll never make it through your classes."

I wasn't really hungry, but just to please her I took a pancake and some strawberries and started to eat.

"Today, class, you will be changing a shoe into a rabbit and back. I will be coming around to see how you are doing and helping if need be. Now the incantation is as follows : _Scarpa di coniglio_. Now come and grab a shoe and begin." Instructed Professor McGonnagal.

I walked up to the basked of shoes and grabbed a open toed, healed, silver shoe and took it back to my desk.

"_Scarpa di coniglio!_" I said with a tone of almost boredom. I had transfigured so many items over the years the process had become redundant.

Instantly my shoe turned into a fluffy, snow-white bunny.

"Very good, Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor for being the first to transfigure your shoe. Now to transfigure it back simply say '_Cambiare di nuovo._'"

"_Cambiare di nuovo!_" I said as instructed.

My rabbit then disappeared, only to be replaced by the shoe I had picked from the basket.

"Excellent. Now that you have completed, Miss Granger, please help others who may be having some trouble."

"Okay, Professor." I said respectfully as I placed my shoe back into the basket.

I turned around and scanned across the classroom to see who need help. Since this was and advanced placement class, almost everyone was completing their task, if even with some trouble. That is _almost_.

I strolled confidently towards my roommate who still hadn't switched his tennis shoe into a rabbit.

"I don't need your help, Granger." Draco growled as I approached him.

Doesn't need my help my ass! I had been watching him for the past 3 minutes and he had made absolutely no progress.

"Fine." I turned to go back to my seat, stopped, turned back and said, "But you need to flick your wand not swish it."

I sat in my seat and out of the corner of my eye I could see him flick his wand and look disapprovingly down at his black rabbit. With another flick the rabbit was gone and the shoe was soon back in the basket.

"Very good, class. Dismissed."

As I walked out of the classroom in the direction of the dungeons, I could feel a pair of eyes following me.

I spun around, but saw no one. Hmm, guess I was just imagining things.

Still, I quickened my pace, feeling a bit uneasy.

As I entered the potions classroom, I quickly made my way up to my usual seat near the front. As I say down, I felt the presence of someone else in the classroom so I swung around in my chair. It was Ron.

My heart stopped. I had been avoiding Ron ever since the other day, but now that we were the only ones in the room I was petrified.

"What are you looking at you asinine little wh– "

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you weasel," snarled someone from the door.

I looked up and my heart leapt. Once again Draco had come to my rescue, but before I could thank him, the rest of the class started to trickle into their seats.

Professor Snape strode in shortly after the rest of the class, and on his way to his desk in the front of the room he gave us the directions for the day.

"Today you all will be making, or attempting to make, Veritiserum. Once you have brewed your potions, you and your partner will take turns testing it. You will ask your partner one question each. The directions are on the board, so unless you wish to receive a zero, I would start right away. Oh, and your partners are the same as last time and will remain that way for the rest of the year. Get to work."

Before I could turn around Draco had already moved his books to the desk next to me and was going to go get the ingredients we needed.

I heated the cauldron, wrote down the instructions on a scrap piece of parchment, and by the time Draco had returned, I had already memorized the first 10 steps.

"Okay, well, let's get started shall we?" I asked a bit nervously.

He nodded and quickly began to cut the herbs need while I measured the right amount of liquids.

20 minutes later we had finished our potion, unlike the rest of our class.

"So, now we test it right? I'll go first."

I poured the potion in a little cup and took a tiny sip.

Instantly my mind went blank. I couldn't think of anything until I heard what seemed to be a far off voice talking.

"Okay, one question….let's see. Oh, I know! Hermione, why did you change?"

"I changed because of Ron. I was sick of him being degrading to me, calling me ugly, calling my fat. Telling me I was worthless. I wanted to show him that I could be so much more without him."

Suddenly I snapped out of my stupor, but had no recollection of what had just occurred.

"What did you ask me?" I asked curiously.

"I asked why you had changed." He said staring into my eyes

"Oh," was all that I could manage to say through the intensity of his stare.

"So, I guess it's my turn now."

He took the same flask and took a quick sip of it. I watched as his eyes glazed over and knew exactly what I was going to say to him.

"Why do you hate me?" I said clearly and without hesitation. I had been wondering this since the first day I met him. Surely blood could conjure up that much hate.

"I hate you because you perfect. I hate you because I can never beat you at anything, even trying my hardest you are better then me without a blink of your eye. I hate you because you're so kind and caring, even to people you hate. You always trust people and give them a second chance. I hate you because you are everything I'm not, but wish I were. I hate you because you're beautiful and don't realize it. I hate you because…I hate you because I can never have you."

A/N: I am so ridiculously sorry for not updating in like forever! I feel terrible! I thank everyone who encouraged me to still continue even after like 3 months. You guys mean the world to me. Thank you all so much for sticking with me. So now that you have read now its time to review – that is if you're not too disgusted in me to stop reading. I hope that's not the case and I swear the next chapter will be coming sooner this time! Thank you all again and until next time vanilla hugs and chocolate chip cookie dough for every1! Yum 


	6. Revelations

"…_I hate you because I can never have you."_

"You…what?" I whispered. My mouth was slightly open and my eyes were abnormally large. I was mentally incapable of wrapping my brain around the fact that Draco Malfoy actually liked me.

I mean, I did change, but…still, all those things he said about me were not only just now. Me being better then him at all the classes him had been throughout the entire time I've been at Hogwarts.

"Granger, you might want to stop looking like a dead fish." Malfoy said staring at me with amusement written all over his face.

"Now, my turn to ask. What did you ask me?" he inquired.

"I…I asked you why you hated me." I said. I had been previously staring at my feet, but as I said this slowly my eyes ran up his body and met his eyes.

Immediately the small smile that had been on his face disappeared. His eyes that had seemed to always open up around me, even if only for a second, had rebuilt a barrier on them, excluding everyone but him from the numerous thoughts around him.

It was almost as though he was afraid of what he had answered. Wait…was he?

"Draco…why do you shield yourself from everyone?" I asked, but never received an answer, because at that moment Snape dismissed class and Draco disappeared.

I walked up to the Charms corridor, but it was a useless cause. All I could think about during the entire class was Draco. Halfway through the lesson, I decided the best thing to do was write a note to Ginny. Seriously, what else's a girl to do in this situation? I took out parchment and a quill and began scratching away. As soon as I signed my name and folded the parchment into a square, Professor Flitwick dismissed us.

As I made my way down to the Great Hall for dinner, I looked for a redheaded female, who happened to be sitting at her usual seat in the middle of Gryffindor table.

"GINNY!" I yelled as I walked in. She spun around with a smile on her face and beckoned me unnecessarily towards her.

I handed her the note and ate my food while she read. It looked like she had re-read it at least 4 times, as if she thought I was joking. She looked up at me as I finished eating, but before she could comment, Professor Dumbledore was standing behind me, requesting my presence.

I grabbed my overfilled bag and followed him, only then noticing Draco Malfoy walking next to me. My knees felt like they were giving way, so I turned my head a looked at our headmaster. Needless to say, I regained my balance quite quickly.

"Teddy Grahams." Dumbledore said as we approached the entrance to his office. Draco, not knowing what Teddy Grahams were, made a face of confusion, which only made me smile more.

Walking up to our headmaster's office in an awkward silence, I could feel Draco's eyes penetrating my senses from behind.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, please take a seat and make yourselves comfortable," said Dumbledore.

We did as ordered and he continued telling us why he brought us to his office.

"When I made you both head boy and girl I mentioned that one of your duties would be to organize the dances. Now I wish to call upon you both to create a winter formal. Hermione, I presume that you are familiar with what this dance is, so I'll leave it to you to inform Draco of what the details are. The dance will be for 6th and 7th years only, and that is the only detail I am contributing. It will be up to you two to come up with the theme, what type of dressing is required and whether dates will be required or not. Also, needless to say, the dance should be before winter break. That is all. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked as he finished, his eyes twinkling as if he knew something both of us were oblivious to.

"No, sir. But, if we think of anything I'll be sure to come and ask you." I answered for both of us.

"Very well. In that case, you are dismissed. Have a good evening."

I walked out of our headmaster's office first and leaded the way to our common room in silence.

"Scarlet Pixies." I said in a bored voice.

The portrait swung open to admit Draco and me. For the first time in what seemed to be an eternity, I turned to Draco and spoke to him.

"Umm…I was thinking that since we have the dance fresh in out minds we might be able to brainstorm a bit. Would that be okay with you?" I asked timidly.

What the hell was wrong with me? Since when did I ask for permission from Draco to do something, _timidly_?

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

I went in my bag, grabbed a quill, inkbottle, and a spare piece of parchment, and went to go sit be the fire.

As I titled my notes, I felt to couch sink as Draco sat next to me, and for some unknown reason, I started to blush. Hopefully he didn't notice because of the fire.

"So, umm…what is a winter formal?"

I turned to him and looked into his eyes. Relief washed over me as I saw, once again, his emotional barrier from Potions lowering while he stared intently back at me. I soon realized that I wasn't breathing, and sucked in a breath of oxygen before pulling my gaze away from him.

"A winter formal is usually a dance in muggle high schools where girls dress up in pretty, flow-y dresses and the guys dress in tux's. If we were to change it over to have a winter formal at Hogwarts, I suppose the guys could wear dress robes, but I'd like the girls to wear muggle dresses. I think they would have fun shopping for them."

"Sounds good to me. Now, for a theme." He said, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Hmmmm…." I was at a total loss. What would a good theme be?

"What about dancing in the moonlight?" he said, his voice questioning as though he was, for once in his life, unsure of himself.

"I like that. A lot." And I really did. It was ingenious. It would have taken me forever to come up with a theme as good as that one.

"We could have red rose petals on the tables in the Great Hall, and then we could have white rose petals falling from the enchanted ceiling, as to make it look like large snowflakes." He said, his voice slowing gaining confidence as he threw out continuous ideas. "We might be able to make the enchanted ceiling have an enlarged moon, without actually modifying the real moon. It could be the only light in the Great Hall, making it seem more like we were outside, that way it would be more appropriate with our theme."

By the time he was done, we were both sitting there smiling, thinking about how perfect this "ball" was going to be.

"That's a wonderful idea!" I exclaimed. "I never knew that you had it in you to come up with ideas like that."

I began writing all of his ideas on my pieces of parchment, as I felt him looking over my shoulder.

"Now for the date. Would it be okay if we made the dance on December 13th?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. Why'd you pick that date?"

"It's my birthday," I said, smiling.

"Oh, okay."

"So that gives us about 3 weeks to get everything together." I said, double-checking on my calendar.

"Okay. One last issue, does everyone need a date in order to go?" He said with a glint in his eyes, which I couldn't decipher.

"Yes. I think that would be best. It's kind of a tradition to bring a date to winter formals." I said, making sure I had written everything down on the parchment, so I didn't forget it when it was time to inform Dumbledore of our plans.

He was once again looking over my shoulder, but it seemed as though he was much closer than when we had originally started.

My heart started to beat faster in my chest as I slowly turned my head and met my eyes with his.

He was so close, I could feel his warm, sultry breath on my face. I closed my eyes, no longer able to look deep into his intoxicating eyes.

When I reopened them, he was still staring at me, as though he had never seen me before. Finally making up my mind, I started to lean forward, and slowly he did the same.

We met in the middle, our lips touching softly together. Soon, our kiss started to become more passionate, neither of us seeming to get enough of the other. I dropped my quill and my hands made there way up to the nape of his neck. I ran them through his silky hair, treasuring each moment and making sure to store them in my memory forever.

As we slowly broke apart, due to a lack of oxygen, both of our faces flushed to a rosy tint, but we maintained eye contact.

I broke eye contact once again after we had both caught our breath, and began to pack my things back into my bag. Not knowing the thoughts that were streaming through Draco's mind, I threw my bag over my shoulder and glanced at him once more before heading to my dormitory.

"Wait!" Draco called out to me just as I has said my password and was stepping into my room.

"Yes?" I questioned, anxious to hear what he stopped me for.

"I just wanted to say, umm….goodnight…Hermione." he said, fumbling over his words.

"Goodnight Draco." I returned as I closed my portrait of Tiffany.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, thinking about tonight. I had never been so happy in my life, because for once I felt complete.

As I fell asleep, I thought of how he had said my name, consciously. I thought about how wonderful his kiss was. But most of all I thought about the last line in the note I wrote to Ginny –

_I think I'm in love_

A/N:

Okay not as long as last time but hopefully it was still okay. The following is a list of important-ish notes so if u don't feel like reading all of them at least **read the last one**.

I KNOW Ron is OOC. I think some of you are forgetting that I wrote the story and therefore I don't realize that I made ron ooc. Trust me. I've read all the HP books like 50 times and I know ron doesn't act like that. (and heather this isn't directed 2 u!)

someone mentioned in the review that they thought I was American, which I am, but no1 else seemed to have a problem with it, so idk wut the problem was. Mayb I was making them too American, so I apologize if that's the case.

**I may be changing my name thinger to something else soon, but I will make sure to put it in my next update so you all will kno. **

I thank everyone who reviewed. U guys are the best and hopefully within the next 2 updates u guys can get me over 100 reviews! Thatd b totally fab! Okay right so update now

**HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY HEATHER!**

tehe…couldn't help myself…


End file.
